


Babysitting

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alive!mary, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting Sherlock, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Had a hard time with Rosie, Sherlock?” Mary asked, Sherlock looked ready to collapse. Mary understood, looking after a baby wasn’t something he was used to. Much less looking after Rosie for a whole day and night.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt # 19. “Yes, I admit it, you were right.”

“Had a hard time with Rosie, Sherlock?” Mary asked, Sherlock looked ready to collapse. Mary understood, looking after a baby wasn’t something he was used to. Much less looking after Rosie for a whole day and night. 

“She screamed a lot,” Sherlock admitted. “Cried a lot too, I didn’t know what to do.” 

Mary rocked Rosie in her arms and smiled at Sherlock, “We appreciate it though. We love our baby, but we needed a night of. We would’ve gotten someone else to look after her had you not offered. And I did tell you it would be hard.”

“Yes, I admit it, you were right.” Sherlock gave Mary a wry smile. “But it’s not every day. Also, she hates violin. Cried louder when I played it for her.” 

Mary let out a hearty laugh, “Is that true Rosie, did you not like uncle Sherlock’s music? I’m sorry Sherlock, but thanks for trying. She might be a little too young to appreciate your talents.”

Sherlock’s lips quirked upwards, “But she likes throwing things, that girl will be a menace.”

“Yeah, I believe that,” Mary said, smiling at her baby. “I’m sure John and I will be driven up the wall once she starts walking.”

“I would still babysit her.”

“You hear that missy, you didn’t terrorized your uncle enough for him to stop baby sitting you. Thank you Sherlock.”

“You’re welcome Mary, just give me time to recover from yesterday.”

Mary grinned, “You got it. No babysitting for you for a while, least of all a whole day.”

Rosie, who up until that moment had been chewing on a toy, stopped and threw the toy… right into Sherlock’s face. 

Sherlock caught the toy as it bounced off his face, “What did I tell you? She’s good at throwing things, good aim too. I blame you both.”

“Yeah, it probably is our fault, killer instincts passed down,” Mary agreed. “Now missy, apologize to uncle Sherlock, that was rude.”

Rosie simply gave Sherlock a gummy grin and clapped her hands together. 

Sherlock gave Rosie her toy back while he mock glared, “Next time, throw it at your father.”

  



End file.
